Shirtdress, what's the difference?
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: They were really running late now! What was taking Juvia so long to get ready? (Rated T, for its suggestive adult themes.)


**Hi everyone! It's been awhile, but I've just finished my year at college, so I finally have time to write. I had lost inspiration for writing, but this cute fluffy thing came out of nowhere, so I hope you like it. (_But a quick side note before you read this fic: it is not intended to show control or manipulative behavior. I have tried expressively throughout to show that Laxus supports Juvia whole-heartedly, but he just wants her to put some shorts on - to put it simply. So please don't take it the wrong way, and if you are sensitive to this sort of writing, then maybe don't read it. To put it the nicest way possible. And I'm British, so when I say pants, I mean underwear etc._) Okay, with that out the way I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

They were running late.

Now usually this wouldn't bother Laxus. Him preferring to believe that they should just be greatful that he turned up in the first place. But Juvia was always on time. And she had begged him for weeks to go on this double date with Gajeel and Levy (it took a great deal of pursauding on both girls parts to get them to come, but ultimately the guys weren't going to upset them by saying no). However, for some unknown reason, Juvia still wasn't ready. Over the weeks of them being out as a couple to the guild (though really they had been together nearly a year), Juvia had been experimenting more and more with what she wore. Dressing for herself, rather than trying to impress someone else. And this, quite frankly, had lead to some odd or in some cases very daring outfits. Now Laxus wasn't complaining. He never does. Loving and supporting whatever she decides to wear that day. Whether it be: a summer dress, shorts and a shirt, her usual coat dresses or a ballgown (yes this really did happen one very ordinary day, and Laxus just smiled, shrugged and carried on with the day like everything was normal). So even though lately he had gotten used to Juvia taking more time to get ready, he really wasn't expecting to be waiting nearly two hours for her to come out her room. He was just about to give up and barge his way into her bedroom when she came out. And it was a good job he was already sitting down. As he couldn't help but sit there wide eyed, staring at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Ju-Juvia, what are you wearing?" Laxus never stuttered, but it was a bit hard to get his words out right now. Juvia just smiled and looked down at her "outfit", swishing from side to side slightly.

"Don't you like it Laxus-Sama?" She slowly started to make her way over to him. Standing within arms reach. "Juvia thinks she looks rather cute."

"Well... You do." - he actually thought she looked the most stunning he'd ever seen her, but she didn't need to know that right now - "But that is neither the point, nor is that an outfit Juvia. That is my shirt with a belt buckled around your waist. How do you even have my shirt?" Juvia was wearing one of Laxus' black silk shirts, with a big black and silver belt buckled around it with a pair of plimsoles on her feet. Her hair falling in slightly disheveled, big bouncy curls around her face.

Laxus had started to pull slightly at the hem of the shirt, trying to make it reach her knees as it had bunched above the belt. He could already see that she wasn't wearing shorts underneath it, it would only take a short gust of wind or her to bend too much and she was going to flash someone. Now Laxus wouldn't stop Juvia from wearing whatever she wanted, but he won't have anyone catching a glimpse of something they weren't supposed to see. He wouldn't want to have to go around frying guys now.

Juvia's hands had reached down to bat his away playfully. "Laxus-Sama has clothes at Juvia's remember? This is one of Juvia' s favorites, so Juvia wanted to wear it to show she's with Laxus-Sama."

Sighing slightly with a small grin on his face, Laxus slowly shook his head. "Juvia, I think the fact that we're dating, about to go on a double date and came out as a couple very publicly proves that we're together."

Huffing Juvia crossed her arms across her chest. "So? Juvia wants to wear this!"

"And you can. Either in the house or you go and put some bottoms on." Laxus could already tell he was fighting a losing battle. When Juvia sets her mind on something that's it.

"No Laxus-Sama! Give Juvia one good reason." Defiant as always. Something Laxus had brought out in her. A quality of hers he very much loved - on any other day.

"Because..." He knew he was losing her as she rolled her eyes and started to reach for her bag next to him. So he figured the truth was the best option. "Because I don't want anyone else to see you looking this sexy in just my shirt but me." A blush had spread on both their cheeks. However Laxus tried to keep a stern look on his face, where as Juvia was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, is Laxus-Sama worried about other guys finding Juvia sexy?" The teasing nature of her voice wasn't lost on Laxus as her hands diverted from the bag and starred to run up his arms instead.

"I already know that guys find you sexy Juvia. But it's one thing them imagining you like this and you giving them the image to bank for later. I don't mind if you want to wear my shirt, but you need to put something on to cover your pants." Again Laxus' hands had moved to continue to lightly pull at the ends of the shirt, though this time his hands were slightly grazing her thighs as he did so.

Juvias smile had changed to one only Laxus ever gets to see. Slowly she pulled away from him. Reaching to pop each button of the shirt through its hole agonisingly slowly, as she made her way back into the bedroom.

"Juvia guesses she'll change then... Does Laxus-Sama want to help?" Her soft, teasing giggle was the last thing Laxus heard before she disappeared into her bedroom. The shirt being thrown behind her. As Laxus quickly got up from the couch to follow her, he couldn't help but grumble out, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with dragons.", before he too disappeared into the bedroom.

I think it's easy to assume, they didn't make it to the restaurant that night.

_**At the restaurant...**_

"I don't think they're coming." Levy softly muttered as she glanced at the clock to see that the blonde and blunette couple still hadn't shown up an hour after they were supposed to.

"Anemoa and Stingray better have a good reason for this! After all that begging for this double date and they don't even show up!" Gajeel couldn't control his displeasure about it as he started to eat the cutlery after already eating three baskets of bread sticks. Levy sighed as she started to move her cutlery away from him (because she's getting fed up of having to pay the restaurants they eat at to replace them).

"Well I'm sure there's a good reason for it. Come on. Let's go home and we'll grab your favorite take out on the way." Gajeel perked up at this, as he looked over at Levy. Fully appreciating how lucky he was to have her. And her in turn, thinking the exact same thing, as they got up and paid the cheque (including for the eaten cutlery). Heading home together, both wondering of the where-abouts of the other half of their double date tonight, but being greatful that they get to spend some time together alone. Though they would definitely be interegating the pair when they see them next!


End file.
